Fiona Aeducan
Fiona if the Queen and Warden-Commander of Orzammar. She is a Hero of the Fifth Blight and a Paragon. History As a young girl, Fiona was the shadow of her eldest brother Trian. The two were inseparable best friends, doing everything together and cooking up mischief to spice up their days. This bred resentment with Bhelen, as he was frequently left out of their schemes. Fiona and Trian were oblivious to it, though, and carried on as they were. As Trian grew older, he became more and more distant from Fiona, typically wrapped up in the many lessons that came with being a king's heir. Fiona was a very headstrong girl, so much so that when she'd skin her knees she would command them to stop stinging, so she didn't take kindly to Trian abandoning her. While he became borderline power-mad, she became close to her second, Gorim, and yet still neglected her younger brother Bhelen. When she was eight, her mother died of a wasting illness, or perhaps poison. The reason for her death remains a mystery, but this was the beginning of Fiona's long descent into anger at the world. It was then that she began training as a berserker, harnessing that rage to something very dangerous and very useful. She became quite popular with the warrior caste and led many expeditions into the Deep Roads. At seventeen, her gilded world was revealed for what it was. Mere days before her coronation as the Commander of Orzammar, an expedition went wrong as Trian was slain by Bhelen and Fiona was framed for his murder. She was sentenced to exile, her father falling ill with grief at the loss of his two most beloved children, while Bhelen flourished as he laid claim to Orzammar's throne. The Fifth Blight Fiona wandered the Deep Roads killing heaps of darkspawn for days before she ran into the Grey Wardens and their Commander, Duncan. Duncan offered a position in the Wardens to Fiona and, seeing no other way to eventually exact revenge upon Bhelen, she agreed. Her conquest against the archdemon led her back to Orzammar. She was scorned as the exiled princess and the murderer of Trian and King Endrin. Throughout the entire quest of recruiting the dwarves, she strangely kept her composure (something she was not known to do) and in the end, laid a crown upon Bhelen's head. Orzammar was mostly united and now able to assist in the Blight. Fiona led the final charge against the archdemon and was made into a Paragon for her efforts. Stoneborn A year later, she returned to Orzammar with an army to finally get her revenge on Bhelen. She succeeded, beheading him for all the Assembly to see, then destroying the crown Caridin had forged for the king. She bypassed Orzammar's moot system and told the Assembly that if they had oppositions to her rule, they could draw their swords or stow it. So began her reign of Orzammar. Being a skilled and experienced commander, she managed to reclaim over thirty thaigs for the dwarves. They were finally getting a hand up against the darkspawn, and for the first time, their lot didn't seem so grim. Category:Characters